Apuesta mundialista Eli vs Trixie
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: El futboll es uno de los gustos que comparte la pareja Elixie... pero que pasa cuando le dan a equipos distintos...ellos dos haran una apuesta pero uno de ellos rompe las reglas... Se separaran o terminaran mas uniditos de lo que estan... (oneshot... Elixie... lime dentro)


apuesta mundialista… contien lime (+14)

* * *

Ya trajiste las palomitas Eli…-dijo Trixie quien estaba al frente de la pantalla….- si mi vida… aquí están las palomitas para la princesa…-dijo besándole el cuello- y quien es el príncipe…-dijo iniciando una escena totalmente melosa…- un… no se quién me podrías demostrar quién es…-dijo sentándose al lado de ella dejando las palomitas en la mesa…-m… si…

En eso Trixie lo sorprendió con un beso, el tierno beso era tan dulce como la propia miel… sus labios se movían sincronisadamente… Eli pido permiso de entras en su boca a lo que ella abrió más sus labios, el beso se fue volviendo más apasionado hasta que los dos decidieron separarse… hace poco se habían casado y Vivian felizmente juntos, en donde su amor sobrepasaba cualquier persona que quisiera arruinarlo…-m… listo para darle a Alemania…-pregunto Trixie con curiosidad…-no…

…

-no-dijo Trixie con duda…-no hoy gana argentina…-dijo pasando un brazo detrás de su novia-bueno yo pensaba que le daríamos a Alemania…-dijo quitándose la blusa que tenía puesta dejando ver la camiseta de Alemania… algo ajustada…- argentina…-dijo Eli dándole un beso…- y… por que no te quitas esa blusa y ahí estamos mejor…-dijo jugando con el borde de esta…- porque tiene buena técnica…-

-tengo una idea…-dijo Eli emocionado- apostemos a el equipo de cada uno…-luego ella lo miro desafiante…-si yo gano… te comeré a besos…-dijo sobándole la mejilla que se colocó rosada-y si yo gano habrá abstinencia…-en eso el rostro de Eli se apagó- que! Sin… no Trixie que mala…-dijo lanzando algunas palomitas del susto-es una apuesta-dijo sonriendo…-

-hay señor estos jugadores están lindos…-dijo Trixie viendo a la pantalla- si y las chicas también…-dijo Eli mirando fijamente a la pantalla…-Eli…-dijo Trixie quien le pasaba las palomitas… pero al ver que estaba embobado con una chica que pasaron por pantalla decidió tirar algunas a su cara…. en la cara-Yo me voy…-dijo enojada por perder la atención de su shane…-no Trixie ven…

Dijo el siendo detrás de ella, este la agarro de la cintura y bajo las escaleras con ella cargada quien no se resistió solo cerro los brazos enojada, con las mejillas algo rojas…-hay nena estas celosa…-dijo sentándola en sus piernas ella solo se giró…-celosita…-dijo pícaramente mientras le soltaba el cabello y empezaba a peinarlo…-claro que no shane!-dijo bajándose y sentándose al lado…

Luego de esto como si fuera una pela de importancia no se dirigió la mirada, Trixie por alagar a los jugadores e Eli por ver los escotes de las mujeres que estaban allí…- goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool-se escucha la voz del animador en eso Trixie se levanta y dice…- en tu cara shane!-

-jum va ganar argentina!-dijo volteándose…- y yo te comeré esta noche…-dijo mirando de reojo hacia ella…-eso lo veremos…-dijo volviéndose a sentar… tempo después Eli iba sudando pues argentina nada que hacia gol y él quería mostrarle a su princesa que era la única dueña de sus ojos-y el árbitro a dicho señores que este compromiso termino!-esa fue música para los oídos de Trixie pero antes que dijera algo Eli la acorralo en el sofá…-sh… lo se perdí…

Eli empezó a besarla con dulzura y delicadeza…-que haces…-el solo siguió con lo suyo y subió aquella camisa que llevaba el escudo de su rival dejando ver un sostén blanco tapando las montañas de su amada… luego pensó… "próxima parada sus shorts"- para mi gano argentina…-dijo colocando las manos de ella sobre su cabeza…-además te quiero besar… pequeña celosa…-dijo chupándole el cuello…-recuerdas que gano Alemania…-dijo ella tirando de quitar al fuerte shane de encima suyo…-perdón trato es trato… no te toco…-dijo entregándole su camisa…-

-no!...-dijo colocándolo bajo ella… y jalando el cuello de su camisa para acercarlo a su cara…- no… sabes hoy mando yo…-dijo empezando un beso apasionado…

Te amo…-se dijeron antes de volverse a besar…

* * *

Perdón por lo rápido y corto quería subirlo y pues me mandaron a dormir :P bueno ya saben gano Alemania!

Chao!

Los quiere Ash


End file.
